


Black Panther's Greatest Love Story

by What_A_Nerdy_Girl



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Pink Panther - All Media Types
Genre: Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Black Panther (2018), Cartoon Pink Panther, Crack, Crossover, M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_A_Nerdy_Girl/pseuds/What_A_Nerdy_Girl
Summary: Okay, so this is a crack fic. I don't actually ship Black Panther x Pink Panther. I mainly just wrote this because of an inside joke between me and a friend of mine.
Relationships: Black Panther/Pink Panther
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Black Panther's Greatest Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy?

Shuri smiles as she walks into her empty engineering room. The room with its two floors usually has tons of people working with vibranium, but not today. As she wanders around the room, she looks at the grey walls, the glowing blue furniture, and the vibranium all around her. Shuri is used to regarding these things about the room and only looks at these things to try to contain her excitement. Her grin widens when she finally chooses a table to work at and begins her tests on the vibranium. Shuri has worked with vibranium lots of times and has been able to create many things with it, like her brother’s Black Panther suit. These tests that she is doing are different than any other experiment she has done with vibranium. This time Shuri is investigating how to unlock the multiverse with vibranium (if it can even be done). 

The multiverse holds all of the potential universes and realities. For example, there might the multiverse might have a universe that has a woman wear the  _ Black Panther  _ suit. You never know… with the multiverse there are millions of possibilities. 

After thirty minutes of testing the vibranium, Shuri is pushed back by the purple light of the vibranium and a giant purple circle begins to form. Shuri yells in surprise as she is impaled across the room. 

“Uh.. what’s happening? The vibranium has never done this before…” Shuri says to herself as she begins to regain consciousness and see the large circle of purple light. 

Shuri stands up, but before she can examine the circular shape a figure steps out of the circle… and it is… wait… what?... a pink cartoon cat that can walk on two legs?

The purple circle closes behind the cat and it regards its surroundings. The cat walks up to Shuri and starts to walk in circles around her with a magnifying glass that seemed to materialize out of thin air. Where did that magnifying glass come from? Shuri gives the cat a confused facial expression as the cat put the magnifying glass in front of her face. 

“Um… so… who are you? Can you even talk? You know, since you’re a cat…” Shuri inqiures, trying to figure out this mess that she has made. 

The cat ignores her and moves away from her to look at the vibranium in the room; it has never seen anything like it. The cat continues to use the magnifying glass to look at the vibranium. 

Before Shuri can ask the pink cat that is standing on two legs any questions, her brother, T’Challa runs into the room. 

“Shuri, what is going on here? I heard you screaming!” T’Challa says, studying the shock in Shuri’s face. 

“Well… I might have tried to find the multiverse using vibranium…” Shuri reveals. She does not turn to her brother to vocalize this and instead she is staring at the pick cat, who is still looking at the vibranium with its magnifying glass. 

“What?! Shuri! You know that you’re not allowed to do dangerous experiments like that without notifying anyone!” T’Challa utters sternly, conveying the disappointment in his sister for doing such a dangerous thing. T’Challa is so focused on his sister that he does not even realize that there is a pink cat, who is standing on two legs in the room. Shuri does not reply back to her brother and continues to stare at the pink cat, trying to think of a solution to bring the cat becak to its universe. “Shuri, say something! You can’t ignore me! What are you looking a…?” T’Challa replies as he finally sees the pink cartoon cat right in front of him. A sudden, primal urge consumes him… 

The pink cat is just so… beautiful and  **_sexy_ ** . Even though he has just seen the cat for the first time, he can not help feeling a connection with it. The fact that the cat had long alluring legs is enough for T’Challa to start drooling (it was more emotional than physical because a king never drools). Although, there is something more than the cat’s appearance that makes T’Challa’s heart skip a beat. When he looks at the cat, T’Challa feels a strong connection with it that is indescribable. 

The pick cat looks away from the vibranium, makes his magnifying glass disappear, and focuses on Shuri and T’Challa. The cat immediately feels the same connection that T’Challa feels. Why do they feel this way? We’ll never know, love works in mysterious ways…

Before Shuri or T’Challa can say anything, the pick cat whips up a saxophone out of nowhere and plays it. The cat had a desire to impress T’Challa by doing this and it is working. T’Challa has a wide grin on his face and his eyes are filled with love. Shuri on the other hand, has annoyance and worry in her facial expression. 

“T’Challa…” Shuri turns her head to her brother and whispers. T’Challa would reply back to his sister, but he is too engrossed in the cat’s musical talent to hear her. The cat in the last two minutes has made him more happy than he has ever been in his entire life. “T’Challa!” Shuri yells, forcing her brother to to stop looking at the cat and glance at her. “What are we going to do? Oh my god! Mom is going to kill me for bringing in a cartoon cat from the multiverse!” Shuri states as the pink cat stops playing its saxophone. 

“Maybe we should just not do anything?” T’Challa replies, looking at the pink cat that is still playing its saxophone. 

Shuri is surprised after hearing her brother’s reply; usually her brother is the more responsible and serious one between the two of them. So, saying that they should not do anything is completely unlike T’Challa. 

“Why is T’Challa acting like this?” Shuri thinks as she stares with bewilderment at her brother. 

Shuri’s question is soon answered when T’Challa walks up to the cat walking on two legs and shakes the cat’s hand. 

“Hi, I’m T’Challa, king of Wakanda” 

The pink cat responds by making a piece of paper and a pencil appear in its hands; the cat writes on the paper and gives it to T’Challa. 

“Oh, so your name is Pink Panther?” T’Challa asks as he reads the paper. 

The Pink Panther nods and T’Challa smirks back at the cat. 

“Um… what’s going on here?” Shuri thinks while watching this all play out. Suddenly T’Challa starts kissing the Pink Panther and the cat kisses back. “Oh! Of course! T’Challa is in love!” Shuri relizes as she continues to think to herself. 

The next day T’Challa and the Pink Panther get married. 

Nothing is ever the same after that for T’Challa. His life is always filled with happiness and after a year of being married, the Pink Panther becomes T’Challa’s sidekick when he is Black Panther. 

And that ladies and gentlemen is how T’Challa met the love of his life and his trustworthy sidekick. 


End file.
